the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Indra
The planet Indra is the major key location for the mini-arc Indra (Story Arc) in which Kara Pashna travels the world seeking out its gods. The planet was, long ago, captured by the gravity of the gas giant Brethrain, allowing Indra to orbit and cease being tidally locked. The world has long been secluded from the space-faring beings of the NeSiverse but when a litik prophecies the end of the world, they learn that it begins with the arrival of a single, alien spacecraft. Brethrain Brethrain is a large gas giant around which Indra is actually a moon. Indra, once a planet orbiting the red dwarf sun, wound up caught by the gravity of the gas giant. This means that Indra can rotate, so it isn't tidally locked - which would have happened had the world orbited the red dwarf alone. Brethrain often eclipses the sun, though once a year the Indrans of Penumbra observe Indra Day in which they shut off the lights of the city during an eclipsePan Post 19, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Rock from Brethrain came to be used in the construction of The Lamb for The ImperiumTales Post 4, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The Tandras The Tandras are a mountain range that are massive and eternally swept up in winter. The skies, however, are pristine and clear enough to get the best view of the aurora that sweeps the planet during mid-winter. The Tandras are difficult to pass but there is a path of sticky-ice that can take someone from the outside to the temple of TijaraPan Post 16, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Kolaji Kolaji is the name of both the squat mountain, sitting at the middle of the Tandras, and the temple at its peak. The temple is the temple of Trijara, where he resides alone in his welcome solitude. The temple is made from ice, its walls carved and polished with extreme devotion and respect. The entrance to the temple, compared to its great size, is quite small but the doors are always open. There is a main hall, in which the floor is reflective ice, while the walls are covered in redvine. At the end of the hall is the library, which is a tall, cylindrical tower filled with data-moulds. The tip of the tower is a transparent dome that affords a clear view of the sky and peaks of the Tandras. Kajadat Kajadat is a sprawling and immense city but it is not home to the Indrans of the planet, it is home to the automata of Jitarayara. The city has a central hub from which messages can be sent to the minds of the automata. To extend the range of the hub there are pylons. Not all of the automata of the city are meat to look like Indrans as there are other mechanical shapes, such as the elephant automata for transportation down the city's broad streetsPan Post 18, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Kiri The Kiri is like a temple to Jitarayara, but instead its used like an office. He outside is squat, compared to the other buildings around it, and hexagonally shaped. Atop of it is a pike tipped with an automata that can scan the city for visitors. When it sees someone it well send a pulse of static down the pike. This static pulse will ignite a flame pit and, resting in that flame pit is a green orb. When heated the orb will begin to hum, blasting out a sound for those within the temple to hear. The Kiri has an advanced ventilation system that can clean the air and pump it with fragrance - making the office more comfortable for guests. The office itself has rows and rows of automata. Most of the hundred rows on the right deal with information gathering, data compilation, fact checking, and taking incoming alerts, news or messages. The rows of tables to the left construct specially ordered products, objects that have been paid for in exorbitant amounts or are being given to those Jitarayara looks favourably upon. At the end of the room are immense doors that dwarf Indrans and they are mechanical, grinding open by themselves. Jitarayara sits in a marble throne, overlooking the rows of desks. Penumbra Penumbra is a large city within a shallow valley basin. It is a water rich city and has many lakes and waterfalls which causes a constant mist to fill the city and, with the mist, rainbows. To account for the water, the Indran buildings are rounded and sleek so allow water to slip off them. Lights are everywhere, even in the daytime, and are used to illuminate features in artful ways. Transportation is all automated with hover cars that travel to predetermined destinations. Music is constantly played on the walkways to soothe pedestrians. The people of Penumbra never seem to be in a hurry. The city is actually divided into two halves, with the upper city floating above the ground city. The upper city sits on discs with a dome shape underneath them from which the anti-gravity effect is produced. This upper level is usually for public buildings and commercial zones, while the lower level is mostly for residents. All discs, but one, have turbolifts to transport people up to them from the lower level. Only the disc occupied by the Temple of Kamal has ferries instead. These ferries use solar sails for power. Indra Day Indra Day, sometimes referred to as Indra Hour, is a day of reflection in Penumbra. When Brethrain eclipses the sun, the city shuts off all of its light (which are usually colouring the city day and night). During this time the people will wear protective glasses and watch as the corona of the red dwarf burns through the corona of Brethrain in the dark sky. Temple of Kamal The Temple of Kamal sits on an entire disc of its own in the upper level of Penumbra. Ferries carry people to the disc from the lower level. The building itself has no ceiling, only walls. This is because Kamal is so massive, she looks down at those inside. The entryway to the temple has skyglass on its floor, over which Indrans should remove their shoes until they enter the temple proper. The main temple is made of marble and has a white moat of water around the edges of the rooms. The temple has its own arena usually meant for theatre shows. It is overlooked by balconies but there are no seats. Audiences must lean against the railing to watch the shows. There is also an ovular meeting room where the walls all all made of bubbling sutadePan Post 24, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Apojiva Valleys Apojiva Valleys are under constant assault from the rain, which suits the Indrans perfectly. Heavy rainfall looms overhead but within each valley the walls help to restrict the amount of rain to a permanent drizzle. The Valleys are meant to be under the rule of Attallaj Valley but some, such as Ovai Minor, are in a state of revolt. The Apojiva Valley government practices autocracy and the people's culture engages in monogamous marriagePan Post 28, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Attallaj Valley Attallaj Valley is the ruling valley of all the Apojiva Valleys, though it is attempting to quash a rebellion of other valleys. The ruler of Attallaj Valley is the Duke of Attallaj, Nari, who has a close relationship with PesuPan Post 29, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Ziggurat of Pesu The Ziggurat of Pesu stands on the edge of Attallaj Valley. To get inside a person has to climb the steps on the outside of the wall before descending stairs to the inner courtyard. It is much older than the city itself and so its architecture is quite different than that of the city. It is caked in layers of dust from age. The first passage towards the hall of worship of the ziggurat has hundreds of bugbuds hanging from the ceiling. There is a tall podium where Pesu stands during days of worship. Worshippers seeking his blessing must queue and ascend the podium to speak with him. Ovai Minor Valley The streets of Ovai Minor are cobblestoned and narrow. Buildings commonly have balconies and silk drapes are used to make everything more comfortable, including the use of many silk drapes upon the floor. Towels laced with churchwood, imported from Jaravinjia Isles, is commonly used in households. Ovai Minor is governed by a count and is in open revolt against the ruling valley, Attallaj. Ovai Major Valley Ovai Major Valley, like Ovai Minor, is in open rebellion against Attallaj Valley. It has hotels close to its border with Ovai Minor, where Big Ovai Pagoda lurks. The streets of Ovai Major often have a damp smell that is pleasant to IndransPan Post 30, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Big Ovai Pagoda Big Ovai Pagoda is the locale for the carnal festival once a year and is actually the god Ovai himself. It has soft white walls on the outside and constantly attracts grand skeets. Floors of the pagoda lead to balconies, though they have very tall fences to stop revellers from falling. The very tip of Ovai is where many people like to go to ejaculate over the edge during such a celebration. Indrakata Indrakata, which was renamed after the planet Indra itself, has the largest population of Indrans of any city in the world. It has become home to Maharashtak, who is now the patron of the city and of the Indran people themselves. One of the city's tallest buildings is the Indran Cathedral which was once the presidential palace but the president of the city now resides in the presidential suitesPan Post 35, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Indran Cathedral The Indran Cathedral is one of the tallest buildings in the city of Indrakata. It has a single, tall steeple where the god Maharashtak may be seen looking down at the people below. The cathedral has very large windows to allow light to stream into its rooms. One of the longest rooms is the lounge, which is usually meant for relaxation though during certain festivals it may become a function room. One of the unique aspects of the cathedral is its shrines, which are dedicated to minor deities. These shrines are in the shrine room, which is semi-circular with a thic, fat, semi-circular pillar. Each shrine is separated by a bubbling wall of sutade. One shrine is devoted to the god of locked doors. Another is for the god of cold places, and is often quite chilly. Another is for the god of jam doughnuts, around which there's usually an abundance of jam doughnuts for people to eat. Outside the building is the cathedral's huge courtyard where festivals can be held. As the cathedral is home to Maharashtak, mother's who have trouble during labour will come to the temple to give birth safely under Maharashtak's blessing. Family Remembrance Festival The Family Remembrance Festival is a festival of Indrakata where the Indrans of the city will honour their ancestors. They wear masks meant to represent their ancestor of choice, though they will often have large grins that are exaggerated renditions of Maharashtak's serene smile. They parade through the courtyard of the Indran Cathedral, waving long flags that are filled with sigils explaining their family's history and success. Maharashtak will usually join the people in their dancing. Flora/Fauna/Minerals Location List Indrans Main article: Indrans tba Redvine Redvine is a plant that typically grows up or along surfaces. Its leaves are bright red. However the plant is always coated in a layer of ice. The leaves grow very slowly, breaking through that ice millimetre-by-millimetre, the ice reforming with each crack. Just an inch of redvine is said to be incredibly ancient. Light Orb Light orbs are thin-shells inside which tiny, glowing insects live and breed immensely short lifespans - all within their own tiny microcosm. They can be used to naturally illuminate an area by Indrans. Spectral Unicorn Spectral Unicorns are found in the Apojiva Valleys and are used as mounts there by the Indrans. They howl and scream vocally while physically they are blue and aethereal. The Indrans are able to mount them with special equipment that bonds the physical saddle to the non-corporeal beast. The affect of these seats is a great haze between the unicorn and the seat. Upon their heads is a single, twisted and grotesque horn. Skyglass Skyglass is a gem-like material that is cold and smooth. It is often used as flooring for weary Indran feet. Sutade Sutade is a liquid that has a solidified membrane, making it malleable but doesn't splash like a normal liquid would. It constantly bubbles and is coloured dark blue. Automata The automata of Indra are mostly built by Jitarayara and his worker disciples. Many automata are even made by other automata. They come in vastly different shapes, sizes and functions. The standard automata will look quite like an Indran, two arms, two legs and a head. Other automata will look like animals, such as an elephant automata that is used for transportation. Some are unique machines created as one-of-a-kind, such as Bernard the Clay-Pidgeon. Bugbud Bugbuds are large insects that look like hanging plants. They will sway gently to mimic the action of a plant swaying in the breeze. They eat other insects that cross their path. Church Tree Churchwood Churchwood is commonly used a fragrance upon cloth, such as towels and is collected from the church trees of Jaravinjia Isles. The scent is spicy but also flowery and is exported all over Indra. Grand Skeet A grand skeet is a large, plump, pink creature that floats through the air. They become more red lower down their bodies where their tendrils hang. During the night they have a soft glow to their bodies. They're attracted to great noises and sights, meaning they're often found around the Big Ovai Pagoda. Indrans find the grand skeets to be very romantic. Imp Imps are small Indranoid (humanoid) creatures that have the same two-arms, two-legs and a head attached to a body. Indrans and imps are the only creatures on Indra to walk upright. They are, however, much smaller. They aren't sentient beings, but mere animals. They have eyes almost as big as their heads and, despite their size, they're very strong. Imps have been imported into cities such as Ovai Major to help with transportation services. Notes Britt's Commentary "When writing Indra (Story Arc) I wanted to really make the world feel like a vibrant and real place. Somewhere a reader would like to visit and experience for themselves. Each location, as well as the god in that location, usually represents some feature of the month that they represent. Some of the most fun for me is coming up with unusual features, like the redvine or the skyglass, which adds small detail that draws a reader into the believability of the story." - Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Location Category:Cosmological Location